


Brotherly Love

by BettyHT



Series: Guitar Blues [6]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: The last in the Guitar Blues series:  as the title implies, it's all about the brothers, their concerns with their families and the support they receive from each other with difficulties they have.  As Adam says in the story:  "I have brothers, and brothers take care of each other."





	Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brotherly Love

Chapter 1

As fall slowly swallowed up the summer, both Laurie and Lyn grew. Once again, Adam was thrilled to feel life developing as he held his hand to his wife's tummy and felt the kicks of an active child. Lyn complained that this one was far worse than the others kicking her all day and all night robbing her of sleep. But she smiled as she said it each time for she knew it meant a healthy baby.

"This little one is jealous."

"How can an unborn baby be jealous?"

"Every time you touch me, the little hellion starts kicking. It's hard to concentrate on anything with someone stomping your insides."

The early dawn light bathed the bedroom in a soft glow as Adam smiled and kissed his wife. He began rubbing her tummy in circles to settle the little one. He nuzzled his wife's neck as he continued to soothe the baby in her tummy. He kissed and caressed and the two of them slowly made love. It was the perfect way to start a Sunday. He let Lyn relax in bed for as long as he could by getting the four children up and moving with Aubrey's help. It was the only day of the week when he got to do this. He got them all around the dining table and made sure they had their breakfast. AC was becoming a big help with the twins. He hurriedly downed his own breakfast so he could help feed the twins and give his father some time to eat. Aubrey helped with the twins and with Beth who liked to talk rather than eat and had to be reminded often that there was still food on the plate. Then all four were brought upstairs to dress for church services.

Adam and Scouser went out to hitch up the carriage and the buckboard. Adam and Lyn would ride in the carriage with Beth and the twins. AC and Aubrey would ride in the buckboard. Adam had been noticing some looks between Aubrey and Scouser that Lyn said he was imagining. But he thought that her eighteenth birthday soon might make a change in behavior around the house. Each time he said something about Aubrey, he noticed that Scouser would turn away. Perhaps it was the age difference that bothered him, but it wasn't that much more than the difference between Lyn and him so he didn't think it should be an issue.

"Do you think we ought to hold a party for Aubrey's eighteenth birthday?"

"Don't matter to me. You two do whatever you think is right."

"Well I do think your opinion matters to Aubrey. When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I feel fine, mate. No idea what you're talking about."

Adam laughed and Scouser looked at him and grinned.

"Yes, I think she would love to have a party."

Adam slapped him on the back. The two of them climbed in their vehicles and drove to the front of the house to pick up their passengers. It was quite an occasion when this group got to church. Usually the other Cartwrights were already waiting even though all lived further away because none had a group this size to get to the church. When they arrived, Ben was always the first to greet them and hug each of the grandchildren. Joe's Maria and Hoss' Michele would be there next to hug their cousins. Adam noted that Laurie hung back this time and wondered what the problem was. When he saw the look on Hoss' face, he knew something was wrong.

"Hoss, is there something I can help you with. You look like you lost your best friend."

"Adam, just say a few prayers for us if you would. I cain't talk about it now."

Adam put his arm around his brother's shoulder as they walked to the church. Ben and Joe saw it and knew there was something wrong but had no idea what it was. After church, there was supposed to be the last picnic of the season. Hoss and Laurie said they couldn't stay. Lyn volunteered to watch Michele with the rest of the brood. Adam walked with Hoss and Laurie to their carriage.

"You two do what you have to do. We'll bring Michele by later."

"Adam, do you think she could stay at your house?"

"Certainly. Anything else you need, just ask?"

"Thank you, that's what we need right now."

Hoss pulled a small valise from the carriage and handed it to Adam. As Hoss and Laurie left, Adam noted that Doctor Martin climbed into his carriage and followed them down the road. Ben and Joe walked up to ask if he knew what was bothering Hoss and Laurie, and he told them what little he knew. When Adam told Lyn, she looked at him and asked the question they had all been thinking.

"Do you think there's a problem with the baby?"

When Ben and Jamie arrived home late that afternoon, they saw Doc Martin's carriage parked in front. Jamie went to get water and grain for those horses and volunteered to put up Buck when he put his own horse in the stable. Ben walked inside to find Hoss sitting in the red chair all hunched over and sobbing.

"We lost the baby. And what's worse is Laurie is bleeding something fierce. Doc and Hop Sing have been with her for hours now. I cain't lose her too, Pa, I cain't. She's gotta live."

"We'll pray, son. Laurie is a strong woman. She's a fighter too."

"Doc couldn't hear a heartbeat from the baby yesterday, and he said it looked like Laurie was ready to deliver anytime even though it was way too early. Then this morning the labor started."

"The baby was stillborn then?"

"Yes. How could I live if she dies too?"

"You will no matter what. Remember that you have a daughter who needs you, so don't go giving up on life so quickly."

Hop Sing came to the top of the stairs then and asked them quietly to come see Laurie. When they entered the room, her struggles were apparent by her pale countenance and drawn features.

"She's going to make it, Hoss. We got the bleeding stopped. She will be weak and need a lot of time to recuperate, but she's strong."

Hoss went to Laurie's side to comfort her, but she immediately began sobbing. She told him it had been a boy, the boy they had dreamed of having. Then she shocked him by saying there would be no more children for them. Hoss looked at Paul who nodded sadly. Too much damage had been done. She would not be able to bear any more children. Hoss wrapped his arms around his wife and both cried into the other's embrace. Ben and Paul left the room pulling the door closed behind them. Downstairs they told Jamie what had happened, and Ben and Jamie hugged and cried too for the great loss that Hoss and Laurie had suffered.

Ben went to Adam's house to tell him that Hoss' son had been stillborn. He also told them that Laurie was very weak but would survive, except she was emotionally devastated by not only her loss but her future of being barren. Lyn and Adam said that Michele should stay until Hoss and Laurie were ready to have her back home. Then Ben rode to Joe's home to tell him. He and Alice offered to do anything that was needed but of course there was nothing anyone could do for the grief stricken couple. The next day, the family gathered on the shore of the lake as the tiny casket was lowered into a grave and prayers were said. Adam brought a small wooden marker from his carriage and handed it to Hoss. It simply said 'Eric Cartwright II' and nothing more.

"We can get one made the way you want it. This was all I could do in one day."

"Thank you, Adam. This was made with love. It's all we need."

Then Hoss picked up his wife from the chair where she was seated and carried her back to the carriage. The doctor had said she should not be out of bed, but nothing could have kept her from the funeral of her son. Hoss looked at Adam and asked for his daughter. Adam picked her up and carried her to the carriage. Michele was so young and had no idea what was happening, but she had picked up on the unbelievable sadness of those around her and started to cry. Laurie reached out for her daughter and wrapped her arms around her as Adam set the little girl on her mother's lap.

That night, Lyn and Adam held each other in bed for a long time and said nothing until Adam broke the silence.

"The greatest fear we have had was that we would lose a wife like Pa lost his. Now I think I know a greater fear. How can one accept the loss of a child? My heart is breaking and it was my nephew. How can Hoss and Laurie bear this grief?"

"I know. I have looked at our children over and over today and can't imagine our life without them, any of them. Now we have another on the way, and how it will hurt Hoss and Laurie to see our joy when all they have is sorrow."

Lyn and Adam would fall asleep each night from that point on thanking God for the continued health and safety of their children. They had learned how fast that security could be lost. Laurie and Hoss gradually lost that look of profound sorrow, but somehow their laughter and their conversations no longer had the same life in them that they did before. They loved their daughter and she flourished in their care, but somehow, their lives had been irreparably harmed it seemed.

Near Thanksgiving, Joe suggested to Adam that they should all go on a bird-hunting trip for Thanksgiving. Jamie and Hoss were invited to come as well and Adam said that AC and Scouser would make the trip as well. Hoss was reluctant to go but Laurie convinced him that they needed to get back to doing normal things. She and Michele were going to stay with Lyn and the children while the men were gone. Lyn invited Alice and Maria to stay too which alleviated some of Joe's concern. Finally Ben asked why he wasn't invited, so he was. To haul all they needed with this size group, they decided to take a buckboard along so they could bring a few cots too. Jamie was disappointed to learn that he would again be sleeping on the floor, but the dogs would be there again so it wouldn't be too bad. Adam and Ben got the two beds, and Joe, Hoss, and Scouser got cots.

The Cartwright men and Scouser spent three days hunting and bagged turkey, quail, partridge, and a goose. It was going to be a great feast on the holiday. In the buckboard, they packed the birds in ice they found on the edges of a pond each morning. AC and Jamie wanted to fish but Adam said the water was too cold. However both boys enjoyed being with the others as they hunted. Jamie had his first experience with a shotgun and bagged a bird. AC walked with his father and Hoss as Adam taught his son how to move quietly through the woods. AC was a quick learner and started to sneak up behind the other men as they did tasks around the cabin.

"Dang, now we got two of em that can sneak around like Paiute. You can sure tell that AC is Adam's son."

"Joe, you got that right. He looks like him and now he walks like him. Hey Pa, what do you think?"

"From the first time I saw him, I thought he looked exactly like his father at that age. Nothing has changed about that except AC smiles more and laughs more easily."

Adam noticed how Hoss looked at AC sometimes and turned away to wipe tears from his eyes. If there was anything he could do to ease his brother's sorrow, he would. It pained him as it did his father and brothers to see the deep hurt that Hoss carried now.

The group returned to the main house of the Ponderosa as planned on Thanksgiving eve and found everyone there. That night the house was full. Adam and Lyn took one bedroom with the twins. The three girls stayed in another room, and Joe and Alice took another bedroom. Hoss and Laurie of course were in their room and Jamie bunked in with Ben and AC slept on one of the cots out by the fireplace with the dogs. Scouser had returned to Adam's house and would be back the next day with Aubrey. Hop Sing was delighted with the birds and planned to be up early the next morning to begin preparing a feast.

As the twins were sleeping on cots next to their bed, Adam and Lyn had to postpone any welcome home loving for a day. Instead they whispered.

"Hoss is so sad. I was with him every day, and it seems the sorrow has touched him so deeply, there is nothing I can do to help him."

"Laurie was the same. No matter how much fun we were having, there was sadness there that never left her eyes. Her mouth would smile but her heart wasn't in it. We have been so lucky. We seem to have children now just by thinking about it. But I remember how I felt after we had AC and then I couldn't seem to get pregnant for so long. It was a great hurt and was such a relief when I was pregnant with Beth. Then the twins came, and now we have another on the way. It just doesn't seem fair."

 

Chapter 2

"Pa, do you love your brothers?"

"Yes, AC, I do; very much."

"Do they know you do?"

"I am sure they do."

"How do they know you love them?"

"Well, for example, when we were boys living in the same house, Hoss and Joe used to sneak into my room every day and each would steal a butterscotch candy from the top of my dresser."

"How did that help them know you love them?"

"I never hid the butterscotch candy."

"How do my brothers know I love them?"

"Do you play with them? Hold them? Talk to them? Help them when they need it?"

"Yes, I want to do a good job as an oldest brother. Grandpa said you were a good oldest brother. That's what I want to be."

"It's a hard job but I loved it. Watching out for my brothers, helping them, teaching them, and sometimes playing was fun."

"Was it ever not fun?"

"It's not fun when they're hurting or in trouble and you can't fix it."

"Are you still the oldest brother?"

"Yes, it's a forever thing. Once the oldest, always the oldest."

"It's harder for me than it was for you."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"You only had two to watch out for. I have three already and there's another one coming. It's going to be a lot of work for me. I'm only six years old you know."

"Almost seven."

"Yes, but I have to go to school and take care of them too."

"But your mother and I are here to help, and so are Aubrey and Uncle Scouser. There's Kim too, and he does a lot of work for us."

"When can we go on another fishing and hunting trip? I like that when I have you all to myself and there's no other children that you have to take care of."

"In spring. We can do that again in spring. Now, don't you have some work to do?"

AC went running off to the house. Adam continued to buff his saddle. He had been thinking all day and needed to work off some energy, but he was still thinking. AC had been a welcome distraction but as soon as he left, Adam began thinking the same thing he had been thinking about for weeks. He needed to talk it over with Lyn but had no idea how to broach the subject. As it turned out, he didn't have to. Lyn brought it up that night as they lay in bed together just hugging and kissing. Her tummy was large and her delivery date was near so their time together was mostly cuddling and kissing. When Lyn mentioned what he had been thinking about, he froze.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just uncanny how you were thinking the same thing."

"Well, they both live here in our house, and it may have been a mistake not to pay more attention to what was going on."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I'm not sure. He looks at her with desire, but I can't say that I think it is love. I love my brother, but he can be a ladies man instead of one lady's man."

"With AC's hearing and proclivity to repeat nearly everything he hears, let's just talk about this here. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Just a week later, Lyn woke Adam in the early dawn to tell him it was time. Luckily it was sunny out and there was no snow or ice to worry about. The weather had been mild. Adam was sure that the baby would be born during the first snowstorm of the season and Lyn reminded him that he had lost the wager. The weather was fine. Scouser went to alert his family, and Aubrey rode to town to get the doctor. Kim was up like he knew there was going to be an emergency and already had tea and coffee brewing by the time Adam got to the kitchen to request the boiling water and a stack of towels. As Kim readied things in the kitchen, Adam returned to the bedroom to help Lyn get into a clean dry gown. He settled her in the rocking chair and put clean bedding on the bed. When Kim arrived with the stack of towels, Adam took those and handed him the bundle of wet bedding. He spread the towels in the center of the bed and then helped Lyn to the bed so she could lie down. He pulled a sheet and then a blanket over her. He had already stoked the fireplace so the room was warming. All they had to do now was wait. They had done this three times and the sense of panic was gone. There was nervous apprehension of the unknown, but they expected no problems.

By midday, the family members waiting down below heard the loud wail of a baby. Several remarked that this one had exceptional lungs as loud as the cries were. Upstairs, Adam looked at Lyn who was holding a baby with reddish hair.

"Who would have thought the two of us could have had a red headed baby."

"Well it is more of a chestnut color than red."

"He is going to stand out like a torch when this family goes to town."

Everyone came in to see the baby then, and offered congratulations and a few jibes at Adam for the redheaded baby. Aubrey was in briefly and then with tears in her eyes, she left the room. Adam saw and looked at Lyn. She nodded and he followed Aubrey out the door and knocked on her door that had been hastily closed. When she answered, he asked if he could speak with her, and she turned her back to him.

"Does he know?"

Aubrey whirled on him with shock on her face. She had been wearing wraps and shawls and had noticeably gained weight.

"You can't hide it much longer."

"He doesn't love me. We were together just twice and I knew. He wants me but not as a wife. He talks all the time of how he misses Australia and wants to go back home."

"Do you love him?"

Aubrey dropped her head, and Adam stepped closer and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face. She mouthed a 'no' and tears flowed again. Haltingly, she said her thoughts.

"I was in love with being wooed by such an impressive man. But we have little in common, and rarely have much of a conversation other than to talk about the children or this place. His ideas of the future are not at all like mine. Oh, Adam, what am I going to do?"

"First, I will send Doctor Martin in here to see you. Then you need to tell Scouser. I'll help you all that I can, but that baby needs your attention too so you can deliver the little one safely. How soon do you think?"

"I think I'm over six months along."

Adam was surprised by that, but did what he said. With Adam and Lyn sitting quietly and ready to help, Aubrey told Scouser the news. Scouser said he would marry Aubrey, but the four of them knew that it would be a loveless marriage. Adam suggested another possibility, and after a few days of thinking about it, Aubrey and Scouser agreed it was the best solution.

Chapter 3

The Christmas season was bittersweet at Adam's home. He and Lyn and the children were thrilled to have a baby in the house again. Adam had been sure that he wouldn't be happy with the late night and middle of the night changing and feeding, but found surprisingly that he enjoyed it this time more than with the others. Lyn said it was because he was so comfortable with the routine of it. Adam suspected that this might be the last child for them and wanted to savor every experience that might never be repeated.

Aubrey and Scouser though seemed to be more depressed than anything. There was a great sadness about both of them that could not be alleviated. Knowing that you are doing the right thing is not the same as being able to accept the emotional toll. There were a lot of tears and discussion. Aubrey began to waver in her decision in January, but Lyn spent a lot of time talking with her and counseling her trying to get her to lie out the reasons to go ahead with her decision and the reasons she had to change her mind. Each time, Aubrey stated that she had trouble saying any reason for changing her mind, but that emotionally, she felt despair. Lyn supported her in that and said it was to be expected. Adam and Scouser had similar talks except Scouser's was more related to the guilt he felt. The decision was solid in his mind. When they had a visit from Adam's brother Hoss and his wife with their Michelle, Aubrey said she was at peace with her decision. Her baby needed two loving parents and a loving home and she could not provide those.

By the end of February, Aubrey was at eight months when suddenly, there was panic. She went into labor, and was in agonizing pain almost immediately. Adam sent one of the men for the doctor and then he and Lyn helped Scouser get Aubrey settled in her bed. Doctor Martin was in the room a very long time. Hoss and Laurie had come to help if they could as did Joe and Alice. Ben and Jamie arrived soon after. All waited anxiously for the young lady they liked so much. Scouser stayed in the room with Aubrey, and Paul found he was an able assistant. The delivery was difficult but finally there was the cry of a newborn baby. He was small but appeared to be healthy.

Scouser and Aubrey had told Doctor Martin what they wanted to do so he walked to the top of the stairs and asked Hoss and Laurie to come upstairs. Laurie was reluctant to go but Hoss said she needed to because they had been requested. Adam followed them up the stairs. None of the others knew why, but Ben suddenly suspected the reason.

Upstairs once Hoss and Laurie were in the room, Adam asked Hoss to close the door.

"There's something that we want to ask you. It's a big responsibility, and you can say yes or no, but we need an answer soon."

Scouser looked at Aubrey as she held the baby in her arms, and she nodded yes. Scouser looked at Adam's brother and at Laurie and paused before continuing as his voice nearly cracked.

"We want to know if you would accept this baby and be his parents?"

Laurie dropped to her knees and started crying. Hoss dropped down beside her and embraced her. He looked at Adam and Lyn who both had tears running down their faces now, and then at Scouser and Aubrey.

"You mean it? You really mean it?"

"Yes, we didn't want to say anything until we were sure the baby was born healthy, and we wanted to be sure we could do it. But yes, the answer is yes."

Laurie stood then with Hoss' help and approached the bed. Aubrey lifted up the bundle in her arms and handed him to Laurie. Laurie almost reverently took the baby in her arms and leaned back into Hoss.

"He's a beautiful baby. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you would give your baby away."

Scouser had to answer because Aubrey couldn't talk.

"We are not giving him away."

Hoss looked up in alarm, worried that it wasn't really going to happen.

"We are placing our son in the hands of two people we love very much who will love him very much. We will still see him grow, and see him be loved. We'll be his special aunt and uncle if you'll let us."

"Of course, but Aubrey, he'll love Laurie as his mother. Won't that hurt you?"

"Hoss, Lyn and Adam love five children. If they can love five children, can't he love two mothers? I will be the mother who carried him for nine months beneath my heart. Now he will grow in Laurie's heart and yours."

"Hoss, we don't want any secrets about this. Nothing should be covered up as if we were ashamed of what we are doing here. He will always know then that he was loved by both sets of parents: the birth parents who gave him life and the adoptive parents who gave him a loving family and home."

Hoss drew Scouser into a bear hug and cried tears on his shoulder.

"You're sure? You're really sure? You're my brother now too. You're not just a brother to Lyn and to Adam, but to all of us now. "

"We are sure. Finally I have a brother my size too. Now do you have a name for him?"

"We were going to have a son called Eric after his father. We can still do that Hoss. How about Eric Michael Cartwright after both of his fathers?"

Aubrey started crying, and Scouser sat at her side and embraced her. Hoss and Laurie didn't know what to say.

"You're going to have to accept some of this with us for a while. There is great joy and great sadness in what we are doing. I'm sure you understand that more than most would. We'll be all right though."

"Now Hoss would you ask Pa to come up here. He probably suspects by now anyway but he ought to be the one we tell next

When Ben entered the room and saw the baby in Laurie's arms, he knew. The tears on all the faces let him know how emotional this had been for all of them. With that, Ben had tears in his eyes too, and the whole group had more tears to wipe away. When they got their composure back, they discussed how they would tell the rest of the family.

Joe and Alice were thrilled for Hoss and Laurie. There had been such a depth of sadness in them that they had worried if it could ever be alleviated. Jamie was happy too for the gentle brother who was such a great father.

AC accepted the decision almost with relief. The prospect of another baby in the house had worried him. He was a little upset to see that his parents had been crying because they couldn't hide their red eyes, but they talked with him and hugged him and said it was what Uncle Scouser and Aubrey wanted to do. He also saw how happy his Uncle Hoss was and that made him happy too, although he couldn't exactly comprehend how getting a crying baby who would soil diapers for a long time now was something to be so happy about. Adam told him he would better understand it in about fifteen or twenty years. Or in thirty years Ben amended if he waited as long as his father did to get married. The thought of being married to a girl and having a baby made AC cringe visibly and brought the first laughter of the day to the room.

 

Chapter 4

As hints of spring were becoming more common, Aubrey began to shut herself away from everyone. She did her work with the children but without joy. AC asked his mother why Aubrey was so sad. Lyn knew but had little experience with this type of depression. As Aubrey refused trips to town and then stopped attending church, Lyn decided she had to talk with her. So on the last Saturday of March, after the children were in bed, Lyn asked Aubrey to please come into the study with her.

"Are you going to fire me? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No one is being fired. We are very concerned about you. You hardly talk to anyone and only say what is necessary. You never leave the house. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Once Aubrey got started, it poured out of her.

"Just everything. I go into town and women stare at me and whisper behind my back but just loud enough for me to hear. In church, they all stare at me like the sinner in their midst. I see my baby with his parents, and I know I made the right decision, but it hurts all the same to see him and not have him. Then I think about how it would be if I had him with me, and it would be worse for both of us. I don't know what I want any more. I feel guilt, and shame, and anger. I thought that once I wanted a husband and children and a bookstore and I would be happy. Now I don't know that I trust any man. And children can be the source of so much pain. I don't know how you had so many. Don't you blame him for putting you in that position?"

"When you love a man, you want to be in that position. You love the babies you make together and raise together. You've been through a very awful time, but some good did come of it. Eric Michael is a beautiful child and will grow to be a wonderful man. Never lose sight of that. As for how you feel, I can't even imagine it. But I do want you to know that we will do anything we can to help you. It's just that we don't know what to do."

"I would like to go somewhere else for a while at least. I want to get away from everything that hurts here. I don't want to look like I'm running away. I want to go somewhere to make a fresh start. But I don't know where or what I can do. I can't afford to do much of anything now. I was saving money for a bookstore but I don't want to do that here now and I don't have enough money to have one anyway."

"If you could afford it, what would you like to do?"

"My dream was always to have my own place and have a bookstore. But I thought that it would happen when I was married only I don't see that happening soon especially with how everyone looks at me. What man here would dare be seen with me now?"

"Where would you like to go then? San Francisco?"

"No, that's too big. I have relatives near Carson City, but I always thought Reno would be a good place if I couldn't start a store here."

"We will help you to do that if you can decide what you want to do. You are like a daughter to us. Our children love you, and we would like you to stay here. But we understand that life may be too difficult for you here. Will you think about what you want to do, and let us know so we can help, whatever your decision is? You can take all the time you need."

"Thank you. Thank you just for letting me talk. I was holding so much in and it felt good to let it out. I think I know my decision already and I think you know too. But it is all such a rush just like everything felt so rushed before. I would like some time to think things through."

Aubrey was still quiet, but she was more relaxed. Lyn thought it was that she had come to terms with what she had done and was thinking of the future again. It would be weeks before Aubrey told them of her decision, but during that time, she started to make a new plan for her future much as Lyn suspected.

Lyn was distracted from Aubrey's issues when she and Adam were summoned to school to talk about AC on Monday. They worried that he had gotten into some mischief. What they heard was surprising.

"Good afternoon. We are here to discuss AC. Apparently he has done something wrong?"

"Good afternoon, and thank you for coming. No, AC hasn't done anything wrong. He answers every question I ask, and answers correctly. He finishes every math problem and every reading assignment more quickly than everyone, and then asks for the next task. He volunteers to do the math problems on the board and to read aloud."

"I'm sorry, but I think my wife and I do not understand why we were called here then."

"AC does everything. The other students are sitting back and letting him do it all. He is capable of all of it, but that means the other students aren't doing much of anything. I would like you to curb his enthusiasm if you would."

"You want him to learn less?"

"Oh no, AC will learn no matter what. He learns from everything he does. His memory is amazing. He tells tales of all those things his father has taught him already, and then he repeats a number of conversations he has had with his mother and others. I can't swear to it, but I think he repeats them verbatim. They just sound so authentically like an adult's sentences. I don't know how you can keep anything private in your family."

Adam smiled at Lyn on that one. Private discussions happened in bed away from AC's ever-vigilant hearing.

"Frankly, I think he's smarter than I am, and in a few years, he may be teaching me some things. All I would ask at this point though is that you talk to him about letting the other children have turns too."

Adam and Lyn agreed but had to grin as they exited the schoolhouse. This had not been what they expected. AC was shocked by their request but acquiesced when they said he was so smart, he would know the answers and could help other students get the answers too. His parents told him that it hurt the older students to have AC always showing them up, and he felt a little bad about that. The idea of tutoring older students appealed to his ego much like it would have with his father, but that strong desire to help and protect was being transferred from father to son as well. Adam also thought he needed to get AC working on some projects at home to keep his mind challenged and further develop his talents.

Aubrey and AC started talking again as AC related what his parents had said about him at school and that he needed to help out more at home too. Lyn and Adam saw Aubrey slowly transform from her sadness back to her more optimistic personality. They knew it had to be that she was looking forward and not letting the extremely difficult decision she had made take away her hope for a bright future. When they got home from church a few weeks later, Aubrey asked if she could speak with both of them.

"If your offer is still open, I would like to travel to San Francisco to visit some bookstores and libraries. I would like to stay there a reasonable amount of time not to have to be rushed and to make a plan for my own bookstore. Then I would like to come back here and open a small bookstore."

"Here? I thought that there was too much pain in living here. Adam and I will support you wherever you choose to do this, but I'm surprised, I guess, more than anything."

"I want to do it here because I want to show people that I am not ashamed of what I did. I made a mistake with Scouser, but there was no intent to do wrong. It happened and I'm sure it has happened with lots of other people my age and they were just lucky enough not to get with child or the man married them or they took a trip to visit some 'distant relative'. There was probably plenty of gossip about each one, and then they moved on to the next juicy story that feeds their sad lives."

Adam and Lyn were thinking the same thing at this point. Probably lots had done what they had done. If marriage and birth records were checked, it would probably be surprising how many people had done the same. And Aubrey was right. If she stayed and held her head up, the gossips would eventually tire of her story and move on to the next one.

"I made the right decision for my son. I did what I did out of love. I love him yet and that will never change. But I also want to move forward. And I've decided I need to wait until there's a man willing to be seen with me. It may take some time, but that man willing to be seen with me is exactly the kind of man I need to meet. He will be a forgiving man with a big heart. It may take a very long time, but I have prayed and thought, and I believe this is my home and I want to stay here."

"When do you want to do this? I have friends in San Francisco and I can wire them to help you while you are there."

"Adam, thank you. The sooner, the better. I think I need to get doing something so I don't let the sad thoughts take over again."

"I'll start tomorrow. I have errands in town, and need to spend some time at my office. I'll send out messages and when I get answers, we can start to make a plan."

A week later, Adam, Lyn, and the children waved goodbye to Aubrey as she left on the stage. She would be met by friends of Adam in Sacramento and they would ensure that she got on the steamer to San Francisco where she would be met by other friends who had arranged for a flat that she could use, and had an option to renew the lease month by month. Adam had wired money into an account to support her while she was there.

"When do you think she'll be back, Mama?"

"AC, she's eighteen years old. Who knows what the future brings. I won't tell you because I don't know. We will have to wait."

In Adam's mind, it was one down, and two to go. He knew Scouser was hurting too even if it wasn't obvious. He and Lyn had discussed it, but until he wanted to open up, there was little they could do. The other one was Hoss. When you want a baby so badly and one is offered, you say yes because you can't imagine saying anything else. But some comments Hoss had made in passing lately said that he too was troubled. Adam had told Lyn that he thought it was time for the guys to take another hunting and fishing trip. She agreed it might be the best thing but like Adam wondered if Ben would let them all be gone in the midst of all the spring tasks that needed to be done. Adam headed over to see his father and discuss that very thing.

 

Chapter 5

Ben wasn't happy about losing his sons for a week, but understood that they needed to get away so they could talk. Adam wasn't sure that Scouser and Hoss would open up on the trip but he sincerely hoped they would. Jamie made sure that Joe was included when Adam asked him to go, and then Adam clued Jamie and Joe in on the ulterior motive he had for this trip. They would hunt, fish, and have some fun, but Adam hoped that Joe would be a help in getting Hoss to talk about what was bothering him. AC was included which probably was a relief to his teacher. The ladies were going to stay at the main house with Ben who looked forward to a lot of time with his grandchildren. Candy and Hoss hired a few extra men for the week, and told them there would be work for the season if they proved themselves to be hard workers.

So the first of the annual spring hunting and fishing trips began. The first day, AC pressured Adam into fishing for their dinner, but it was Jamie who grabbed most of the fish. Hoss leaned against a tree to watch and after catching one fish, Adam decided to join him there as they watched Jamie catch fish with AC waiting for the next one to be tossed his way.

"How does it feel to be away from the house and all the commotion of two little ones?"

"It feels good to be able to relax and not worry about Michele gettin in trouble or Eric needing a bottle or a changing. I haven't been able to sit like this since our last trip. You must love this even more."

"I have a lot of help at my house. Kim helps as does Scouser sometimes, and AC helps out a lot. I have more children but probably have an easier time of it than you do."

"So what was your real reason for asking Pa to let us have this trip. You worried about me?"

So many people underestimated Hoss because of his size. Adam didn't, but the question still surprised him. He thought he had been more subtle than that.

"Yes. Some things you've said lately made me worry about you. It seems that you were troubled about the adoption."

"Not about that really because I love that little boy as if I fathered him. No I saw how hurt Aubrey was every time we saw her. It was so hard to be joyful and then see her pain. And I worry about what people will say to Laurie. She's having a hard time yet accepting that she will bear no more children herself. We could adopt ten babies, and I'm afraid she would still suffer about being barren. I don't know how to help her."

"Does it bother you that she can't bear any children?"

"Nah, of course not, I love kids. You know that. Don't matter where Eric came from, he's my son now. Sometimes I look at him and wonder how I got a son who looks so handsome, and then I remember he had other parents. Seems weird doesn't it, that I would forget sometimes that he's adopted?"

"Not at all. When I see you and Laurie walk up to the church or to the house with the little guy, he looks like he belongs with you."

"Do you think Pa thinks that way too?"

"Do you think he doesn't? He adores that little boy."

"But do you think it bothers him that part of his dream will be inherited by a grandson who isn't blood relation?"

"Are you forgetting that he adopted Jamie?"

"Oh my God, I did. I was thinking there was the four of us, and our children would inherit. Well now that I think of it, there's probably going to be more redheaded grandchildren for Pa other than your little guy. How is DJ by the way? Heard he had a cold."

"Oh now you're calling him DJ too. Joe started it and everyone is picking up on it. Daniel Joseph is doing just fine."

"Getting back to Laurie. I think you ought to tell her exactly how you feel. You should tell her that you forget that Eric is adopted and that he is your son now. Part of her feeling bad is probably feeling that she has failed you. You need to let her know that isn't true. Tell her often."

"You know, you're probably right. That would help. I wish I had talked with you sooner. Sometimes I'm afraid you're going to think my ideas are dumb, and I'm afraid to say them out loud."

"Hoss, now that hurt. When have I ever made you feel that way? If I ever have, I am profoundly sorry. You are one of the wisest men I know. I talk to you lots of times because you help me find the truth. Don't underestimate yourself."

"Thanks, oldest brother. Nah, you've been the one rock steady friend I've had. Now let's help those boys clean up those fish for dinner. I'm powerful hungry."

"When is that not true?"

Hoss gave Adam a playful swipe to the shoulder and the two of them stood to help the younger ones clean the fish for dinner. Jamie had heard the conversation between his two older brothers, and when Hoss got close to him, Jamie grabbed him in a big hug. Hoss wondered what that was all about.

"Thank you for forgetting that I'm adopted even if it was only for a little while. I know you love me as a real brother."

That brought tears to the eyes of the three brothers there. The four of them took the fish back to the cabin to find that Joe and Scouser had returned empty handed. It was fish for dinner, and breakfast was going to be light unless someone decided to do some early hunting. Adam volunteered and asked if Scouser would go with him. He hoped to find some time to talk with him, but didn't think he would be an easy nut to crack. He wasn't. They hunted in the early morning and brought back a deer shortly after the others woke up. Adam liked to hunt for deer in the early morning when he was often successful. They dressed out the deer and cut up meat to use for that day. They ended up roasting all of the meat though as the day started to get very warm and they didn't want any to spoil. It was a small deer and with the group of men there, the meat would be gone in two days. So they made plans to scout that day looking for a big buck or an antelope. There would be no hunting as there was no way to preserve the meat and they had plenty. But if they found a good one, they would set up a plan to hunt it over the next three days.

AC ended up with Adam for the first day and Joe went with Scouser and Hoss with Jamie. When Joe walked back in at the end of the day, he looked at Adam and shook his head no. Scouser had barely talked to him, and then it was about hunting or other mundane things. Joe was very good at prying, but found that Scouser was even better at holding back. The next day, Hoss took AC out to teach him more about tracking, Joe and Jamie went together, so Adam and Scouser were together. Adam had the same experience as Joe. He was at a loss as to how he could help his brother-in-law until that night when they sat outside after AC and Jamie had gone to sleep. Hoss and Joe were sitting with them.

"Why don't you blokes just come out and ask me what you want to know? All of this nagging is bothering me. I feel like a roo with a pack of dingoes on my trail."

Joe and Hoss looked mystified by that so Adam explained. Then he addressed Scouser.

"You haven't been talking, and it's not like you. I figured it had to do with the baby and with Aubrey, but you were so sure of yourself at the time, I don't know what's bothering you."

"How could you not know? You saw how Aubrey was suffering because of me. Now she's run off from the life she wanted, and it's all my fault. I was attracted to her, but it never should have happened. We weren't in love, but it still bothered me that when she found out she was going to have a babe, she didn't tell me. We could have worked something out. We could have married. By the time she told me, there was no way to take care of things. Now you got Lyn to marry you when she was pregnant so I would have thought you would understand. How would you have felt if she wouldn't marry you?"

"She said no to me too. But I loved her and she loved me, and we would have been together, married or not. She did tell me she was carrying my child, but it took me two months to get her to agree to marry me. We got married because we were in love not because we made a baby together. The baby was a bonus."

"But Lyn had her parents to support her and me. Aubrey had no one."

"No, she had Lyn and me. She's like a daughter to us and we told her that. We said we would support any decision she made, and we meant that. And she didn't run off. I'm sorry she did not confide in you, but she has a plan for her immediate future. She's studying bookstores and libraries in San Francisco. I have friends there who are helping her. When she's ready, she's coming back here to open a bookstore. At least that was her plan when she left."

"I had no idea. I guess that does tell me more than anything that we made the right choice, doesn't it. She never told me what she was doing. Now that the baby has a home, there's no connection between us."

"Do you love her?"

Scouser's answer was slow in coming. He was thinking.

"No, but I am attracted to her a lot. But the more I learn about her, the more I know, the two of us were never meant to be together. I can't imagine being tied to one place by something like a bookstore. I cannot imagine that being anyone's dream. Adam, I don't love her. We made the right decision. I wish I had known what was going on though. It would have helped me carry the guilt better."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Joe, I don't, but I miss my Aussie home and friends. I miss not being able to do the things that I know how to do well. Working here on the gold and silver mines with Adam has been fine and I've learned a lot, but I can's see myself doing that forever. I think if anything, I would like to go home at least for a while."

"Gosh, won't you miss your sister and the kids. I know you won't miss that ugly brother-in-law ya got, but there's Eric here too."

"Hoss, you're right and it's why I guess I couldn't stay away forever, but right now, I think it may be the best thing for me. Adam and I still own businesses there, and there's still a house to live in. Luke's there now but it's a big house. We could share."

"Sounds like you had the decision made already."

"No, Adam, I didn't, but talking here with you three and suddenly everything is so clear. The decision was easy to make. I guess I did need to talk about it."

"All right then, hunting tomorrow, and tomorrow night, ghost stories! We ought to make sure that AC and Jamie have trouble sleeping so the ride back home the next day will be quieter. They won't have the energy to talk constantly."

"Dadburnit, Adam, but you tell the spookiest stories that I can't sleep either. And when I get home, I won't get a good night's sleep for months yet until Eric decides to sleep through the night."

Everyone laughed, but after Adam's ghost stories the next night, he was the only one who slept well. They all got up grumpy and were grumpier still when he was all bright and cheery. The ride back was quiet. When they got back, there were kisses all around with husbands and wives and children. Scouser looked on and wondered if anyone would ever be that happy to see him. Ben noted his look and wondered if the trip had done what Adam hoped. When he caught Adam's eye, Adam nodded yes. Hoss let something slip though that was going to take a lot of explaining or perhaps the truth would finally come out.

"Gosh, Adam, that's two hunting trips in a row where we went where we said we were going and did what we said we were going to do. That's a record for us I think."

Adam grimaced, and Hoss suddenly thought to look at his father.

"Sons, is there something I ought to know about all those hunting trips you two took when you were younger?"

"Well, Pa, maybe we should talk about that sometime, but right now, I have a wife and four children I have missed. AC and I need to take everyone home and enjoy some family time. Goodbye all, we're heading home as soon as I can hitch up the wagon and pack up our stuff."

It was always fun for the others to see Adam squirming. It happened so seldom. There was a lot of laughter then, and a lot of anticipation to see what would happen the next time they were together.

 

Chapter 6

"Hoss, come back to bed. We hardly get any sleep at all. You can look at him all you want tomorrow."

"He's just so cute. I never thought I would have such cute babies."

"But, Hoss, Eric's not . . ."

"He's my son and he's cute. That's all there is to say. Thank you so much for being my wife and sharing these fine children with me."

"That he's adopted doesn't bother you at all. That I can't have any of your children . . ."

"Sweetheart, you are the mother of my children. It's all I ever dreamed about in a marriage. A darling little girl who can learn to be a great lady from her mama, and a boy that I can teach what I know, and watch him grow to be a man."

"Did Adam tell you to say those things?"

"Yes, he did, but only after I said those things to him, and he said I ought to be sayin them to you. So now I am, and I should have let you know all along how I felt. I love you, and I love my children, and that's all that matters."

Laurie threw her arms around Hoss' neck and kissed him soundly.

"Hey, now, who said we oughta be getting our sleep?"

"We can sleep later. Right now, I want to let you know how much I missed you."

"Darlin, I thought we took care of that earlier, but I don't mind repeating the lesson. Now what exactly did you have in mind?"

So Laurie showed him because as Hoss would have said, 'The time for talking is over'.

Lyn and Adam had been doing a lot of talking too. Lyn was worried that Scouser would be leaving and Adam confirmed that was probably what was going to happen. He told Lyn of the conversations with Hoss and with Scouser.

"Laurie talked that way when you were all gone. She worried that Hoss wouldn't love her enough because she couldn't have more children and thought that he would love Eric less because he's adopted. I'm glad Hoss is going to let her know that she doesn't have to worry. I wish you Cartwright men would say what you're thinking more often. It would certainly make life easier on your wives."

"Is there something we ought to be talking about?"

"Do you think five is enough?"

"Sweetheart, I thought one was enough, but I'll happily accept any children God sees fit to grace us with. Why, do you think five is enough? There are things we can do if you are worried."

"No, I was willing to let it be in His hands too, but Doctor Martin thinks we're tempting fate. He said because I'm small, he worries about another baby being too much. After what happened with Laurie and the tears in her womb and such, I think he's more cautious in his thinking."

"I'll be sixty when Daniel reaches manhood. It might not be a bad idea to slow things down and see what happens. The only sure way to stop is abstinence and that isn't acceptable. If there's another baby, it will be because He wills it. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, just so long as we can still express our love, it will be more than all right."

"We have made Pa proud with all of these grandchildren. It's time for Joe to do his part."

"I think Joe and Alice are going to be adding to the family anyway. She had the look about her, and she was eating often but not much at a time. I think she may be struggling with morning sickness again."

And at Joe's house, that had been the topic of conversation that night. They had not told anyone of their news because of all the turmoil with Eric, but soon it wouldn't matter because Alice would start to show a baby bump.

"I wanted to tell my brothers this week, but there was still so much soul searching and worrying, I just didn't do it."

"I felt the same with the ladies and even more probably. Laurie is so sad that she can't have more children. It just seemed like it would be hurtful to throw our good news in her face like that."

"Well, now that you say the morning sickness is almost gone, and soon you'll have that baby bump showing, we need to tell everyone. Adam and Hoss talked a lot and Hoss will be reassuring Laurie. How about if we tell everyone on Sunday?"

"That would be good. Joe, do you want a boy this time?"

"A boy would be great, but I love our daughter and any baby is a blessing. Of course, I may have to make this one a tomboy if it's another girl."

Alice hit him with a pillow then and started a pillow fight that woke their daughter. Alice picked her up and sat in bed leaning back into Joe and holding Maria. Joe was thinking that life was just about perfect and would be when he had five or more children. When he said that to Alice, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not everything is about competing with Adam. Now, we will have the children God wants us to have no matter if it's two or ten."

Joe's eyes lit up at the mention and ten which made Alice just shake her head. He was such a charmer and so talented. He would be a great father to ten but Alice didn't think she wanted that many unless they hired some help. She had seen other women with six or more children and they all looked so beaten down by the work. She was thinking that with this child, perhaps Joe would consider hiring a cook/housekeeper. It would be company for her out here as well. She no sooner had thought it, and Joe brought it up. She acted like she was thinking about it and let him convince her it was a good idea. After she put Maria to bed, she slid in next to Joe and went to sleep in his embrace with a smile on her face.

Scouser was the only one not sleeping that night. What he had discussed with Adam and his brothers was on his mind. He wrote out some plans and evaluated them before making some changes. Finally by about dawn, he felt he was sure of what he would do. It would be hard telling Lyn and AC of his decision but it was the right thing to do. At breakfast, he asked Lyn and Adam if they had time to talk with him in the study after breakfast. AC knew that meant serious business so Scouser would have to include him or send him outside. He asked AC to sit in but asked him not to ask too many questions. AC agreed.

"Lyn, I'm sure Adam told you I was thinking of going back home. I have to tell you that is exactly how I am thinking. Australia is my home, and I want to live there. I may come back for a visit someday, but I will be living there."

Lyn stood and wrapped her arms around her brother who had tears in his eyes too. AC went to sit next to his father who put an arm around the seven-year-old who had to deal with another change in his life, but he had his parents there for support.

"I appreciate all you have done here for me, but this is your home not mine. If it works out, I would like to transfer my ownership of property here to you if you would give me an equal share of the property back home. I will be able to handle those businesses better as a majority owner instead of a one-third owner. I think Luke will stay on to help."

In the end, Adam and Lyn signed over all property in Australia with the understanding that Scouser would send payment for the balance when he was able if ever. Adam and Lyn gifted their home and ranch in Australia to Scouser. They hoped to visit one day as well but with five children, all knew it might be some time before that happened if ever. Scouser agreed to host AC for a summer because Australia was where he was born and he ought to have a chance to see more of it. Beth had been so young, she had no memory of her homeland or of the trip to America. In her mind, she was an American, which meant there was no need to have her visit the land of her birth. Scouser had all the legal papers he needed within a month, and made arrangements to leave.

The Saturday before Scouser left, the Cartwright brothers decided to spend the night in town for a last fling before Scouser was gone for it was unlikely they would see him again. The five of them had dinner and then headed to the Silver Dollar for drinks. Before the night was out, there would be one last huge barroom brawl by the Cartwright brothers. It all started when a loudmouth drunken miner asked Adam who the father of his redheaded son was. Adam hit him and it might have stopped there except another miner said something about Hoss' 'bastard' son and then the melee was on. It didn't stop until there were at least five miners lying on the floor, assorted broken tables and chairs, and bruised and bloodied Cartwrights. Scouser had tried to stay out of it mostly by throwing miners out the door to even the odds. Most didn't try to come back in because of his size.

"Well, it probably won't work to hit every man who has listened to gossip, but that felt good. However, my wife might see it differently when I get home."

"Adam, you are right on both those counts. I think Laurie might have a few words for me and I gotta sit down to breakfast with Pa too. Gonna be hard for him to miss seeing these bruises. At least I don't have a broken nose cause that's what it looks like Jamie has there. Maybe we ought to take him over to the doc's."

"Well, I don't know about Jamie's nose, but I got some ribs that need strapping. Wish you hadn't pushed that big one my way, Adam."

"I was busy with another one, and you were just standing there."

"My nose is all right. I heard about these fights you guys used to have. Pa always looks so stern when he talks about it, but there's a little hint of pride in his voice and his look too."

"Jamie, you better hope that's how he's looking at it tomorrow morning. He's probably going to blame me anyway. I did throw the first punch, but nobody talks about my wife that way."

"Well I should have known. Been quite a few years, but nobody starts a brawl with as much enthusiasm as you boys. Sam, you and Cosmo figure out the damages. I'll add one hundred to that for a fine. That all right with you boys?"

Clem got a nod from each of them. Jamie wondered how he would pay his share, but Adam told him not to worry because he was used to paying for his brothers. That got a smile from Hoss. He remembered a bunch of those times. To him, those had been real good times too.

The whole Cartwright clan was on hand to see Scouser off, and it was a lot of people with the family growing as it was. There were assorted colorful eyes, chins, and cheeks as well as some seriously scraped knuckles in the group, which explained a few scowls thrown by wives toward husbands and father toward sons. Scouser had one long hug of his son before handing him back to Laurie. Both had tears in their eyes. He shook hands with the Cartwright brothers, and then he gathered his sister into a big hug lifting her off the ground with ease. Lastly, he knelt down and eye-to-eye with AC, said he ought to come visit when he was old enough, and they would see the sights of eastern Australia. AC threw his arms around his uncle's neck and cried into his shoulder. Finally, Scouser picked him up and handed him to Adam. AC clung to his father and Adam held him to reassure him. Beth asked why he was crying, and the twins looked like they were ready to cry too because AC was crying so Lyn had to gather them and reassure them that everything was all right. Scouser stepped into the stage, and with hardly a pause, the driver headed the team out. A new chapter was beginning for them all.

 

Chapter 7

For a few days, Lyn was very somber. Even the joyful play of her children, and AC's tales from school couldn't break the sadness of seeing the last of her original family heading away probably forever. Adam talked to Hoss, and he stopped over to see if she would go fishing with him. Lyn wasn't excited about the idea but thought that perhaps Hoss wanted to talk with her so she asked Adam if he could watch over their brood. Hoss and Adam shared a smile over Lyn's head. She needed to do something joyous. Once they were at the lake, there was little talking but a lot of fun. Lyn caught fish with Hoss' instructions and help in pulling them in. Within just a few hours, they mounted up and rode back to her home with a string of fish for dinner. Lyn's spirits were bright again until they rode near the house to see all the children on the porch with Kim. All were crying, and when she got near them, she could hear their laments.

"I want Papa. Where is Papa?"

"Beth, he went out to the barn. He'll be back soon. I know he will."

As Lyn got close enough, the children started running toward her. Kim was holding Daniel who was crying too. AC held the hands of Michael and Nick, and admonished Beth to stay back from the horse and let Mama dismount. Lyn embraced her children one by one, and then asked the key question.

"Where is your papa?"

Then she had to say that AC would answer for them.

"We were all in the house drawing pictures. Papa had paper for everyone, and some colored chalk to use. We sat at the dining table and didn't make a mess at all. Then there was some noise from the stable and Papa said he would go and find out what it was. But he never came back. We have called for him and called for him, but he won't answer."

Kim nodded that was the story, and Hoss and Lyn ran to the stable. All they found was Adam's hat and the signs of a struggle perhaps with some tools lying on the floor of the barn. None of the horses were missing. Hoss started to make a circuit of the barn and found tracks of at least three horses leaving and heading toward the high country.

"Lyn, don't let anyone go this way and mess up those tracks. I'm heading over to the main house to get some help. We'll be back soon and we'll follow these tracks and find my brother. You see to the children now."

Hoss mounted up and headed out. He was as puzzled as he could be by what had happened. There was no one that he knew of that would abduct his brother and no reason for anyone to do that as far as he knew. He would need to let Roy Coffee know too as soon as possible. First thought he needed Joe and Jamie to ride with him. When he got to the ranch house, he was relieved to see his brothers' horses there. Inside, he quickly explained what little he knew. Ben insisted he was coming along, and Jamie went to saddle Buck.

As the Cartwright men were getting ready to mount up, Roy came riding in at a leisurely pace. He saw the looks on the faces of Ben and his sons and knew something was terribly wrong.

"I jest came out here ta let ya know there's some bad talk in town. Some of those miners what got in the tussle with you boys at the saloon got fired this week cause they couldn't do the work. There're more miners than jobs right now so the bosses let them go for someone more able to do the work. I was visiting with Clem at the office, and he asked if I wouldn't mind riding out here ta let ya know. Now what's got you so all fired worried cause I can see it in ya?"

"Adam is missing. I wish we had had that information sooner. We're going to track from his place and find him."

"Now, Ben, you oughta let the law take charge of this. I could ride back and let Clem know."  
"Roy, reckon Pa and the rest of us don't want to waste any more time. If you want to ride with us, you'd be more than welcome but we're going now. I don't want anything to happen to the tracks and I need daylight to follow them."

Roy accepted as he thought it was probably the best he could do for the moment. He certainly did like that eldest son who was a good friend of his too, so riding to find him felt like the right thing to do.

It didn't take long for Hoss to lead them out on the trail from Adam's barn. Ben had gone to the house briefly to tell Lyn they were heading out. He also said Laurie was going to tell Alice and it was possible the ladies would be by shortly. Then he hurried to catch up to the other four already moving rapidly away. The trail was easy to follow until they reached some rocky soil and then some shale. Hoss couldn't find a track until Joe called to him that he found blood. Ben paled at the word, and all hurried to see what Joe had found.

"Pa, it don't look like it was dripping out. It looks like somebody spit it here. It has to be Adam leaving us a sign. He can't be hurt too bad if he could think of that and then leave this for us."

Ben was reassured somewhat by Hoss' conclusions, but still worried over why someone had abducted his son. Hoss led his horse through the rocky area looking for overturned stones or horseshoe marks on the rocks. Slowly over the next two hours, he led them through to a grassy area beyond where anyone could follow the trail as they had made no effort to hide their tracks there.

"Well I guess they thought they would lose any trackers in those rocks so they aren't being careful anymore. We can go a lot faster now."

"Pa, Hoss, doesn't it look like they're headed toward that Jupiter mine we shut down last year?"

"Joe, I think you're right. But what could they want there? That mine is mostly played out and the shoring is getting old."

"Pa, if it's miners, they might have worked there for us. Some of those miners in the saloon did look familiar. Maybe that's where they plan to hideout if they want a ransom."

All the men nodded at the common sense of that. Unfortunately, the men who had abducted Adam were not planning to hold him for ransom. Vengeance and payback was all they had in mind. They had already hurt him like they had been hurt in the saloon brawl. Now that they were fired and had no jobs, they were going to take everything away from Adam Cartwright too in the only way they knew how: separating him from everything he had.

Once the vengeful miners got to the old Jupiter mine, they pulled Adam from his horse. His hands were untied and tied behind his back. Then he was led into the mine and pushed in front of the others as they headed down the first tunnel to the right after entering the mine. Adam was familiar with it. The floor had broken through here and exposed a large natural cave below. He walked slowly and carefully worried that he might step in that hole. The men behind him carrying lanterns had no such worries because that is exactly what they wanted. As Adam sensed the hole was near by the darkness at his feet, he stopped. The first man in line pushed him and he ended up jumping down through the wide opening. He landed hard and unevenly and was sure he had sprained his knee at the very least. One of the miners lowered his arm holding a lantern to briefly illuminate the cave.

"Good, you're not dead. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Why don't you just kill me if that's what you plan?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Cartwright, but give it a few days and you'll wish I had. See you in hell."

The miner pulled the lantern up and the cave was dark as pitch. Adam yelled up to the men but there was no answer. They had his gunbelt and wallet. They would sell the gun and belt and spend the money they got as well as what had been in his wallet. They laughed as they walked out.

Adam didn't look so tough now. The two mounted up and led the third horse as they rode away. They would return the horses to the livery stable, and then buy stage tickets to Placerville to see if the job situation was better there. They would sell the gun and belt there. They thought it was unlikely anyone there would recognize it even if they did know the Cartwrights.

In the cave, Adam worked to find a sharp edge of rock that he could use to fray the rope binding his wrists. Then he would see what he could do about making some light. Without light, it would be nearly impossible to find a way out. He heard dripping water somewhere nearby and hoped it was clean enough to drink. Other than that, it was quiet in the cave. Once he found a sharp edged rock, he began to laboriously rub his bindings to loosen them strand-by-strand. As he worked, he rebuked himself repeatedly. He had relaxed his vigilance. He had sent his two men to town to pick up supplies because he was there to watch the children, and Hoss was with Lyn. He had the dogs in the house with him and had not taken them with him when he went to the stable to see what the noises had been about. It had been so easy for the two miners to overcome him, hold a gun on him, and tie his hands before forcing him to mount up and ride away with them. He blamed himself as much as them. There was little else for him to do but think thoughts like that as he rubbed the strong rope across the jagged rock trying to avoid abrading his wrists in the process.

Nearby, the five men tracking him and his abductors stopped briefly outside the mine. They saw the tracks of all three horses continued on and had no idea why they had stopped here. One look inside the mine showed no one was there, so they mounted up to follow the tracks which now appeared to be headed in the direction of Virginia City. It was nearly dusk by the time they entered the town. There was no way of knowing where those horses had gone now. They headed to the livery to ask if anyone had boarded three horses there, and the stable man said no. It was only after they left that he thought he should have mentioned the two men who had rented three horses, but that wasn't what they asked so he just forgot about it. The frustrated searchers headed over to Clem's office to report what had happened and their failure at finding anyone.

Clem said he had been watching the miners who had been in the brawl and then got fired. He had thought all of them had left town, but mentioned he had recently seen two of them at the stage office and they appeared to be buying tickets. Where they went from there, he hadn't noticed. It was a long shot, but they asked who they were and the group headed out to find them. Joe and Hoss found them at the Bucket of Blood having a beer. They claimed no animosity and said they were leaving town to look for work. Hoss and Joe had nothing to counter that so they left.

"Don't sound too sincere when they say there's no hard feelings. Looked ta me like they was still aching for a fight."

"Hoss I thought the same thing. But we got nothing on them. Let's ask around town and see where they've been today."

It was a Saturday evening and many businesses had closed already. When they came across Ben, Roy, and Jamie, they told them what they were doing and why. It was nearly ten before the five men met back at the livery stable to collect their horses. Just because he couldn't think of a reason not to, Hoss asked the stable man if he had seen the two miners. Then he told them they had rented three horses that morning which he thought was odd because there were just two of them, but when they brought all three horses back, he didn't concern himself with it any longer.

"Dadburnit, why didn't ya tell us that before?"

"Ya asked about somebody stabling three horses not renting them."

In disgust, the men headed over to the Bucket of Blood. As soon as they entered, the two miners tried to run out the back. Jamie and Joe were much too fast for them, and soon the five men had the two miners over at Clem's jail for questioning. They refused to explain anything and Clem put them in a cell in 'protective custody'. There wasn't much more they could do at this point. Next Ben and the others had to go tell Lyn that they had failed to find Adam and had no idea where he was. The plan the next day was to backtrack the trail to see if they had missed something.

 

Chapter 8

The next day Hoss and Joe led a group out to follow the trail they had discovered the day before. They started at the rocky part where they had seen the blood spot. They assumed that meant Adam was still alive and conscious at that point. Whether he was alive any more was a serious concern. Joe worried aloud about it once they were far enough away that Lyn would not hear. Hoss said he thought he had to be alive because he thought he would know if his brother died. Ben said they ought to concentrate on the search and stop speculating. That's when all three sons knew he was worried about the same thing.

If Adam was out here, the questions were where was he and why wasn't there some sign of him. They had brought the dogs, Odin, Mannheim, and Thor, with them and none of them seemed to be too concerned about the trail they were on although they did seem like they were anxious to keep going. Once the group got near the Jupiter mine though, the dogs got very agitated. Hoss and Ben again walked into the mine but could see no sign that anyone was in there. When the men mounted up to leave, Adam's dogs refused to go. They kept milling around at the mouth of the tunnel. It appeared they wanted someone to go in the mine with them. Hoss dismounted and walked over to the dogs who headed into the tunnel as soon as he neared them.

"Whoa, boys. Hey what's that command again?"

"Which one, Hoss? There's a bunch of them."

"To stay?"

"Bleib. Fuss for heel. Voran for search."

At Joe's statements, the dogs appeared confused. Then Hoss ordered them to stay and they all stood by him. Joe, Jamie, and Ben approached and found some lanterns that had a bit of fuel left in them. Once those were lit, Hoss ordered the dogs to search and they headed down the tunnel and took the first right. Hoss called out for them to stay until the men caught up with them. Hoss asked each man to use his belt as a leash to slow the dogs down. Once that was done, Hoss ordered them to search again and all three started pulling down the side tunnel.

"Hey, Hoss, isn't this the tunnel that collapsed into a cave?"

Hoss ordered the dogs to stay and looked at the floor. There were bootprints. He started moving forward slowly and examining the prints.

"Pa, Joe, the hobnailed bootprints are in both directions. The cowboy boot prints only go forward. Adam must be in here."

Edging forward slowly, the lanterns suddenly showed a wide-open expanse ahead of them.

"Adam, Adam, can you hear me?"

A hoarse, throaty answer came floating up from below.

"Well, it took you long enough. I hope you have some rope."

"Just hang on. We'll get some in here and have you out of there in no time."

"Son, are you all right?"

"My left leg is a bit swollen. I thought I sprained my knee but now I think I may have broken a bone. I found a little water to drink but it's been darned cold in here. How long have I been in here anyway? Hard to tell time with no light and those bastards took my watch when they took my wallet."

Adam's voice was getting weaker as he talked. Hoss came back with some of the men and ropes. They tied one to a lantern and dropped it slowly into the cavern so they could see what the area looked like down below. What they saw caused Ben to pale again. Adam had obviously been beaten and he had used his shirt to bandage his leg so the bruising on his torso was very obvious. The pain in his knee had masked the pain in his ribs for a time just as it had masked the fact that a bone was broken in his lower leg, but by the night before the pain had become severe when he tried to move around. He had forced himself to move to get water until he had to quit from the pain. Finally he had just leaned back against a rock and pulled his legs up as much as he could to try to stay warm. It didn't work and he was quite cold.

"Hoss, how are we going to get him out of there? He's hurt too much to use a rope around him. It would just injure him more, and from what I can see, my son has been hurt too much already."

"Hoss, Pa, lower me into the cavern. Send down a blanket. I'll wrap Adam in it and then wrap rope around him like a harness staying away from his lower leg and his ribs. We have enough rope. Then if you pull him up using three ropes, you should be able to grab him when he gets close and slide him over the edge without hurting him."

Hoss tied Joe into a harness sling and with Jamie's help, lowered him into the cavern. It was hard to see what he was doing, but he called up for more supplies.

"He's really cold. Can we get another blanket down here?"

Ben handed over his coat and Hoss lowered that to Joe. The warmth in the jacket should help. Adam stopped shivering with the jacket wrapped around him and then the blanket. Within about thirty minutes, Joe called up that he was ready. Hoss lowered more ropes which Joe secured to Adam around his thighs, his waist, and around his chest.

"Shit, I'm trussed up like a damn hog for slaughter."

"You may be hurt but don't let Pa hear you talk like that. We don't need any bellowing in here. Now if you will just lift your head a little, I'll tie the third rope off here. I tied it to the one at your waist so it won't pull up to your neck. You need to keep your head up as they lift you. Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. And Joe, thank you. I thought I might die in here."

Joe patted Adam on the shoulder. "You're welcome. I wasn't ready to have Hoss as my oldest brother just yet."

Soon Adam was being lifted. Joe yelled out instructions to let the men at either side know if they should pull more or slow down. It took some time because they were being very careful, but finally Hoss and the others knelt down and reached over the side to pull Adam to safety. Once the ropes were untied, Hoss carried him out of the mine as the others pulled Joe up. Hoss had tears in his eyes, and Adam saw them once they were out in the light.

"Sorry, Hoss. I seem to draw trouble like moths to a flame."

"Ain't your fault. I just need my older brother around for a bit longer, that's all. Now you jest rest easy here, and we'll get you all taken care of."

Outside, Ben started cleaning up the abrasions first to lessen the risk of infection. Then the next task was to see to his leg. Adam grimaced as the makeshift bandage was removed from his leg. There was significant bruising and a lot of swelling but the leg looked straight. They had packed some basic medical supplies so they wrapped his leg to control the swelling and had him rest it on a folded blanket for support. The rest of the bandaging was used to strap his ribs. They were bruised so there was a possibility of cracks but his breathing was not so strained that they suspected a break at this point. They were just being cautious.

The next dilemma was how to move him. Ben sent Jamie with one of the men for a wagon, and another man to tell Lyn that Adam was safe although injured. By the time the wagon got there, it would be too late to transport him home so Ben asked that food and blankets be brought back with the wagon.

Lyn and AC were with the wagon on its return. Ben shouldn't have been surprised. She said the other wives were at her house and would watch over the children. Clem had visited to tell the ladies that Adam's gun and holster had been found with the two miners' possessions, but they were still claiming innocence. The two said they had found the gun and belt while out riding, and that no one could prove they committed any crime. Adam would have to come in and identify the men so they could be prosecuted. Lyn relayed that to the men as she sat by Adam caressing his face. He slowly awakened and had a slight smile despite the pain when he saw his own personal angel there by his side. Next AC held his hand and Adam turned toward him and raised his arm to give his son a hug.

"Luv, you have to stop doing this to me. I only have so much heart that can break."

"I'm sorry."

"Now don't start blaming yourself for this. We know who did it. I was just so worried for you when they couldn't find you. I don't understand men like that, and why they couldn't face you straight but had to come for you like that."

"I wasn't careful. I forgot my own warnings."

"Son, listen to your wife. None of this was your fault. Now you just have to get better. I'm sure your son there still has a million questions to ask you, but I've asked him to wait a few days until you have more strength."

"Papa, I'll do anything you want. Is there something you want?"

"Just another hug before I go to sleep tonight."

Jamie had brought the canvas tent top they rigged on the wagon when they used it for trail drives. Ben commended him on his thinking, and they set it up for Adam. Adam was already cleaned up and bandaged, so Lyn helped him into a clean shirt and a jacket. Then Hoss helped him get in the wagon to sleep after AC gave him a hug. Lyn climbed in to rest by his side, and AC and Ben put their bedrolls under the wagon. The dogs slept together at one end of the wagon. It started to rain a little and the other men grabbed their gear and bedrolls and slept just inside the tunnel mouth. The next morning, the air smelled fresh and the sky was clear for the return trip.

Doctor Martin met them at Adam's house. He checked him over, restrapped his ribs which were bruised, and splinted his lower leg and wrapped his knee. After cleaning up a few abrasions, he said Adam had been very lucky because none of the injuries were serious. Adam wanted to go to town immediately to confront the two miners, but everyone else demanded that he get some rest. They agreed they would help him get to town the next morning. Then everyone headed to their homes.

"Sweetheart, I missed you so. All I could think of sitting in the dark there was my family. You, my children, my brothers, and Pa: you are my wealth. Don't ever let me put anything before you, especially before you. I wish I could let you know how much I love you, but right now everything I do hurts."

"How about if you let me kiss you and let you know how much I missed you and how much I love you?"

Lyn carefully positioned herself so she would not hurt Adam, and they got to kiss as lovers do. Lyn slid down next to his side then and pulled his arm around her. They slept that night side by side. As the dawn light entered the room, Lyn quietly called Adam's name and caressed his cheek until he awakened. He looked at her and smiled, but then Lyn pointed at the other side of the bed. Adam turned to see two sets of eyes just showing over the top of the bed.

"Good morning Michael. Good morning, Nick. I see the two of you aren't very tired this morning. I'm sorry I can't pull you into bed this morning."

Beth came trundling in followed a moment later by AC who helped all three to sit on the bed after admonishing them not 'to hurt Papa and sit still'. Then AC pulled a chair closer to the bed, and all four children wanted to hear their father tell them a story about what had happened. He told a simple version without all the details and tried to minimize the parts that might especially scare them while emphasizing the cleverness of Joe and the strength of Hoss. Then Lyn sent them to their rooms to dress for the day, but AC lingered with one more question.

"But Pa, why did you get in a fight with those men in the saloon?"

"Son, I lost my temper when they insulted your mother. I shouldn't have done that."

"That's all right, Papa. I would hit anyone who insulted Mama. I think that's what we men have to do."

AC sauntered out and left his parents speechless. It wouldn't be the last time he did that. But then Lyn had a question too as she had never gotten a clear explanation of why that fight started so she pressed Adam to tell her. When he finally did, she apologized to him for being so angry when he came home bruised and bloodied from that brawl.

"If I had known you would think about it that way, I would have told you right away. That would have saved me the cold shoulder I got for a few nights there."

"Oh, luv, I'll make that up to you."

And they sealed the deal with a kiss. Lyn dressed and then helped Adam to dress before they headed downstairs for breakfast with the children. Adam had to lean on Lyn for support even as he used a crutch to take the weight off his injured leg. He sat at the dining table with his leg resting on a chair for support which drew a lot of curious interest from his children. They had seen the bandages on his chest when he was in bed, but had not realized his leg was bandaged so much. The twins thought the crutch was intriguing too.

Soon after they finished breakfast, Hoss, Joe, and Jamie were at Adam's home. They would take him to town to identify his assailants. Hoss drove the carriage, and Lyn rode by her husband's side. Once they were at the Sheriff's Office, they could hear the two miners yelling in the back.

"You have to let us go. Ya ain't got no evidence that we committed a crime. Sheriff, you out there? C'mon in here and open up this cell."

Clem did walk in the back and they repeated their demands.

"Now what would you boys say if I said we do have evidence that you committed a crime? You would have to shut up then, wouldn't you?"

"You ain't got nothing, Sheriff. You won't find no evidence against us. You're gonna have to let us go, and then we're talking to a judge about how unfairly we was treated."

"Oh, I think you have been treated far too well."

Adam limped into the cell area using a crutch and leaning on Hoss. Joe walked behind him in case he faltered. He looked at the two men and said a simple 'Yes, those are the two.' before turning on his heel and limping back out.

The miners were dumbstruck.

"How did anyone find you?"

Adam paused in the doorway and turned back to the men in the cells.

"I have brothers, and brothers take care of each other."


End file.
